


What Really Happened

by ego_to_ego



Series: The Untold Stories of WKM [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based off Canon - Freeform, Gen, Jealousy, Murder, Russian Roulette, Suicide, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: How exactly did Mark die? No one knows for sure, but together we can piece together a possibility.





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a million times before, but I just wanted to throw my own ideas into the mix.

Mark looked over his handiwork with pride

Damien, hair and suit disheveled, was trying his best to get the nearly passed-out District Attorney up the stairs. Abe and the Chef had gotten into a heated debate about something or another that Benjamin was trying to stop before more punches were thrown.

And William, dear William, was swaying unsteadily on his feet next to the abandoned poker table, flask in one hand and gun still held in the other. Mark walked over and slung an arm over the Colonel's shoulder, grinning in a way anyone else would see as genuine. It's showtime.

"Will! Could I steal you a moment? There's something I would like to discuss."  Mark asked boisterously. William took a moment to respond, alcohol making his brain sluggish.  
"Whadya want" William slurred back, eyes squinting in suspicion.  
"Nothing at all!" Can't we just be friends again? Like old times?" Mark moved his hand to the small of William's back, guiding him out into the hallway without resistance. No one even turned to look as they left. _Perfect_.  
William let himself be taken to the cellar stairs before he turned to question Mark again. Mark spoke before he could object.  
"I have more wine in the cellar. I thought we could crack open a bottle and talk...in private" Mark had tested every room in the manor. He found that the cellar walls dampened almost all sound. They were all far too drunk upstairs to notice any muffled noises.

Mark kept up the charade the whole way, helping the Colonel stumble down the stairs. William shoved Mark away when they reached the bottom, slurring his accusations.  
"If this's about the-the money...or Celine...you can fuck off"  
"Well, in a way it is, but I'm not angry." Mark replied amicably. He went over to the wine racks and plucked a bottle off the shelf, an expensive vintage that had been sitting there forever.  
"Here." Mark tossed the bottle lightly to the Colonel. The drunk man reached out to catch it but it fell through his fingers, crashing to the ground.  
"Whoops," Mark chuckled. "I'll get another." This time he walked the bottle over, popping off the cork. William grabbed the bottle and took a direct swig, placing his gun down on the table. Mark's eyes flitted towards it before going back to the Colonel's face.  
"I know things have been...rough between us these past couple of years,"  Mark started softly.  
"But I want to make things better." Mark picked up Will's discarded gun casually, opening the chamber to check that there was still only one bullet. There was. Then he gave it a practiced spin, letting it click into the perfect spot.  
"Wha-" The Colonel started to protest when Mark pointed the gun directly at his chest and pulled the trigger.  
It simply clicked, empty.  
"What the hell are you doing?" The Colonel yelled, shocked nearly sober.  
"It was fate," Mark said softy. "The gun didn't shoot."  
"It could've!" The Colonel shouted back, face getting red from anger.  
"You did betray me." Mark said, and for the first time there was a steely edge in his voice that quickly softened "But I took my shot, and everything turned out okay." Mark turned the gun around in his hands, holding it out to the Colonel. "It's your turn. If it doesn't kill me," he chuckles a little at that, though the Colonel doesn't find anything funny. "Then, no bad blood. We can leave all this behind us."  
William took the gun hesitantly. Mark smiled, holding his arms open, waiting for the Colonel to shoot. He only takes a moment of hesitation before raising the gun, pointing it with unsteady hands toward Mark's heart. Good thing Mark was only a couple feet in front of him.  
As Mark stared down the gun's barrel, he started to get that nervous feeling originating in the pit of his stomach. He pushed it down. There's no way a gunshot to the chest could hurt more than drowning, or slowly bleeding to death, or choking on his own vomit had. At least this time it would be quick. That didn't stop Mark from flinching when the gun fired, the bullet burying itself in his chest as he fell to the ground.

Mark woke up to the darkness, and the whispering, and the Colonel was left with his friend’s body spilling blood all over the cellar floor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
